Why
'''"Why" '''is a song by American R&B group 3T. It was written by Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and produced by Michael Jackson. This single comes from the album Brotherhood and it was released in 1996. The song was selected to be part of Jackson's ninth album HIStory, but it was taken out and Jackson decided to give it away to his nephews. This song was well recieved in European and Asian charts. A music video was produced to promote the single. It features 3T and Jackson and is shot in black and white. The music video was released on the Michael Jackson's box set, Michael Jackson's Vision. Lyrics Why does Monday, come before Tuesday Why do summers start in June Why do winters come too soon Why do people fall in love When they're always breaking up, oh why Why do we love if love will die Why does Wednesday come after Tuesday Why do flowers come in May Why springtime go away Why do people fall in love When they're always breaking up, oh why Why do I love you tell me why It's not like I can explain what's in my heart It's just I feel a crazy pain when we're apart I don't wanna breathe, I don't wanna think I don't wanna learn I don't wanna do anything It's not like I can describe what's going on It's just I feel I'm not alive When you're not home I just wanna sleep, I don't wanna be I just want you here beside me Without you there's no me Why does Monday come before Tuesday Why do summers start in June Why do winters come too soon Why do people fall in love When they're always breaking up, oh why Why do we love if love will die Why does Wednesday come after Tuesday Why do flowers come in May Why does springtime go away Why do people fall in love When they're always breaking up, oh why Why do I love you tell me why It's not like I can escape, what's in my soul Cause without you inside my heart Where can I go I don't wanna see, girl you without me I can't go through life without you Without you there's no me Why does Monday come before Tuesday Why do summers start in June Why do winters come too soon Why do people fall in love When they're always breaking up, oh why Why do we love if love will die Why do the rivers flow to the sea In every flow I get your love over me, babe Why does my heart feel so missed To be in love, to fall in love Why don't I feel complete Why does Monday come before Tuesday Why do summers start in June Why do winters come too soon Why do people fall in love When they're always breaking up, oh why Why do we love if love will die Why does Wednesday come after Tuesday Why do flowers come in May Why does springtime go away Why do people fall in love When they're always breaking up, oh why Why do I love you tell me why Tell me why Tell me why Track Listing CD Single #Why (Radio Edit) - 4:10 #Didn't Mean to Hurt You ('96) 4:30 CD Single #2 #Why (Radio Edit) - 4:10 #Tease Me (Single Edit ) - 4:25 Maxi CD #Why (Radio Edit) - 4:10 #Tease Me (Single Edit) - 4:25 #Didn't Mean To Hurt You - 5:45 #What Will It Take - 5:16 Maxi CD #2 #Why (Album Version) - 5:28 #Tease Me (Todd Terry's Tease Club Mix) - 6:49 #Tease Me (Todd Terry's Tease Dub) - 6:11 #Tease Me (Acapella) - 4:40 Charts and Certifications Charts Weekly Charts Year-end Charts Certifications Video Category:3T Category:Singles